legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
S18: P1/Transcript
COOLAUTIZ AND 22KINGDOMHEARTSFAN PRESENTS... (A giant enemy is shown attacking the Pillars of Old Equestria. Star Swirl tries to blast him with magic, but the enemy deflects the attack.) A LEGENDS OF THE MULTI-UNIVERSE STORY... (The Pillars are then seen unconscious. They and the attacker suddenly disappear in a cloud of fog.) Lambert: Looks like an old an old enemy of ours is back on the grid. ORDER OF THE JUST HQ - NEW DONK CITY Cloe: Are sure he's back? Lambert: Why else would Alphamon be attacking one of the Order's most vital allies? (Cloe looks out the window.) Cloe: I was hoping this wouldn't happen. Could you get in touch with some old friends? Lambert: They're already informed and are en route. (The DigiDestined arrive and are greeted by Lambert and Heather Peters.) Izzy: Thanks for the tip, Lambert. Matt: ''' You think Gennai's twisted counterpart is back? '''Lambert: If he wasn't, then Alphamon wouldn't be show aggression towards us. Word is Dark Gennai is acting on his own ever since King Drasil was shut down. Tai: You think he's planning something big? Lambert: I still don't know, and that's what worries me. We need some help in figuring out what's going on. I thought of you. You all faced him before. But first, we need a new team of Knights to help you out. Izzy: ''' You want us to find five skilled or gifted people? '''Heather: Only two. We already have one. Tai: Who's the first? Heather: You're talking to her, you mook. Lambert: We already know how our other two are: one of them is here in New Donk City as a Doctor. The other is... I'll let you figure that out. (To Izzy) The dossiers and locations are already uploaded to your computer, Izzy. Find them so we can get to work. Tai: You got it! LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: SEASON 18 (At a hospital, a doctor enters a patient's room. He approaches his patient.) Jaxon: Okay. We'll be getting you into the O.R. in the next half hour. Don't worry. I have the best people helping you. If you need anything, call your nurse. Patient: Yeah. I can't stand my leg being like this. (The patient's leg is to the point in which the foot is touching his face.) Jaxon: Don't worry. We'll get that fixed up for you. (Jaxon leaves the room. Another doctor approaches him.) Doctor: What's wrong your patient? Jaxon: Dislocated leg. (Heather approaches Jaxon.) Heather: Dr. Bates, Heather Peters. I need you to come with me. Jaxon: Sorry ma'am, I'm a little busy right now you- Heather: Doctor, this is a request comes from the head of the Knights of the Just, Lambert. Jaxon: The Knights? What do they want a doctor like me for? (Later, at a race track, someone in a black touring car crosses the finish line first. He pulls into his pit and steps out of the car. He approaches his mechanic.) Mechanic: Took you a while, but you did it, kid. Benji: Yeah. I'll try not to be trailing those guys until the last turn. (Benji is then approached by Heather and Matt.) Heather: Ben Nolan? Benji: How do you know who I am? Heather: Knights of the Just. I need you to come with me. Benji: Wait a minute. The Knights? What do you guys want from a race car driver? Matt: We'll tell you when we get to the office. Benji: Personally, I rather be told what's what before I agree to something. Heather: I'm afraid this matter can't be discussed here. Benji: We're in my garage. We're fine. Matt: Listen, pal! I already had problems with people like you! Either you come with us or that lady there will call the mayor, and your racing career is over! Benji: Geez! Don't get your balls in a twist! I'll go with you! Matt: Don't get my what in a twist?! Heather: Calm down! He said he'll cooperate. (Later, at the HQ, Jaxon is seen sitting in the board room with the other DigiDestined. Matt and Heather enter with Benji. Benji sits down. Lambert enters with Cloe.) Cloe: Benjamain Nolan, Dr. Jaxon Bates. Thank you very much for meeting with us. Jaxon: Hey... You're Cloe Carter, director of operations for the Order of the Just. Benji: She is?? Cloe: That's right. I apologize for pulling you from your busy work, but we have a situation that we need help with. Benji: And that is? Cloe: Lambert here can explain. Lambert: We've recently discovered that the Pillars of Old Equestria were attacked by Alphamon, a Mega Level Digimon that was assigned by King Drasil to a corrupt version of the DigiDestined's mentor named Gennai. Benji: Okay. So... what does this have to do with me... and this other guy? Lambert: We determined that because of your skills, you'd be chosen to form a new generation of the Knights of the Just. Jaxon, Cloe picked you because of your expertise in the field of medicine. You helped out numerous soldiers during the Shadow's siege on this Multi-Universe. Benji, Cloe picked you because of your precision and determination. You two may not know it, but someone of higher power had her eye on you for a long while. Benji: Alright.... So now what? Matt: First, get serious about the situation. Cloe: This isn't a joke. Princess Celestia was keeping her eyes on you, Jaxon, and Heather for sometime. She believes that you're capable of great things. Now, we get the three of you augmented. No, not by surgery. All we're gonna do is modify your genetics. Benji: This is starting to sound crazy. (Suddenly, the alarm goes off. The screen shows numerous soldiers attacking Odaiba.) Cloe: Wait. Those soldiers are Charon security forces! (Notices something) Wait a minute... (Sees Alphamon with them.) They got Alphamon with them! Lambert: You three are the newest generation of the Knights. If we hope to succeed in this mission, we need you. Heather: I'm with you, Sir. Jaxon: I wanna help. (Everyone looks at Benji, who is shocked at the attack.) Benji: ...How long will the modifications take? If... If we are the key to this mission, we might need to move quickly. Cloe: Follow me. (Cloe brings the three to the lab.) Cloe: Step onto the platforms. (The three step onto their platforms. A burst of light engulfs them. The light then fades. They step out.) Benji: I don't... feel any different. Cloe: You will. With these. (Three cell phone like devices appear.) Cloe: These are the G5 Phones. G5 means "Generation 5". They let you access G5 Mode. I had some old friends tap into the Morphin Grid with some help from Grid Battleforce. The genetic modifications also came with the knowledge of what to dial. The command call is "Execute". Benji: How are we getting to Tokyo? Lambert: We're provided you with Operational Satellite Uplinks. OPSAT for short. (The three grab their phones and OPSATs. They put their OPSATs on.) Lambert: Dial the number shown on your OPSAT and you'll be there. (The three dial their phones. They suddenly teleport away.) Lambert: Good luck, team. (The three G5s arrive in Odaiba.) Benji: WHOA! Where the hell are we?! Jaxon: This is Odaiba. I always wanted to visit this place. (Numerous soldiers arrive. The soldiers fire at the heroes. The heroes dash out of the way. Jaxon picks up a pipe and swings it at the soliders. They back away. Jaxon tries to swing again, but the pipe was caught and thrown away. Benji tries to use parkour to confuse the soldiers. However, he messes up and falls to the ground. Heather approaches the boys.) Heather: Having a hard time here? (Benji looks at his phone.) Benji: Get out your phones. Cloe says these phones will give us power. Let's do it! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! Phone: 7-6-3-Code Confirmed. It's Morphin' Time. Benji, Jaxon, and Heather: EXECUTE! (The three morph.) Benji: Red! Jaxon: Yellow! Heather: Blue! (The three then rush at the soldiers. Benji fights a group of soldiers. He jumps off of the walls and then kicks numerous soldiers. They soldiers are defeat, but Benji notices something.) Benji: Wait. These guys are robots! (Jaxon pulls out his blade and starts to slash at the soldiers. The group of soldiers then pin him to a car. Jaxon then punches them, sending them flying.) Jaxon: This is AMAZING!! (Jaxon destroys the remaing group. Heather fights another group hand to hand. Every punch she lands sends the soldiers flying. She then runs up on air.) Heather: I had combat training, but this is awesome!! (Heather then slams on the ground, sending a very powerful shockwave. The enemy soldiers are destroyed.) Benji: We got them!! Looks like this should be no problem! They'll know not to mess with us. Lambert: (Comms) Don't get cocky, Benji. Alphamon is still in the city. (The heroes proceed to Alphamon's location, but he leaves the human world in a distortion.) Benji: Crap! Too late! Heather: We'll get him next time! (Back at home base) Lambert: Alphamon is gone.. Cloe: I figured it wouldn't be that easy... Still. The new team shows great potential. I think we just might back it though this. Lambert: I agree ma'am. You sure you don't want to join them? Cloe: I may if the situation calls for it. But we gotta make sure a new generation of heroes can take care of themselves. That's why before mom and dad decided to retire, made sure we could handle our jobs. Lambert: I see. Cloe: Take care of this team, okay? Lambert: I will. (Cloe exits the room. Later, The G5s, DigiDestined, and Lambert meet in the lab.) Benji: Sir. Those soldiers were robots in Charon SF armor. Lambert: At least they're not the real ones that protected Hargrove. Still, that's disturbing. Benji: I'll do whatever I can. (Looks at his team) We. Lambert: The problem is that Alphamon is still on the playing board. As long as he's around, Dark Gennai has the advantage over us. Tai: Yeah. But we're down one DigiDestined and Davis won't be able to help out. Lambert: Meiko Mochizuki is out of authorized operation status, and the team lead by Davis Motomiya has been on the Injury List for a while. But, we know of someone who can help. His name is Takato Matsuki. Tai: Yeah. I remember him. We fought against Quartzmon together. Lambert: Exactly. He's residing in another Digimon dimension. How to get to that dimension is on your OPSAT. Benji: Looks like we're going for a road trip. I have just the ride. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Transcripts